a stolen moment
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [hogwarts!au] Because if there was someone capable of breaking down the walls of House's rivalry, it was Sora Takenouchi. Simply because she cared enough to try.


Well, my very first (in a way) Digimon ff in english. At least posted here.

So, eh, it's a Hogwarts!AU, and it should be a oneshot collection of sorts. Well, it is a chaptered story, but the chapter are going to be relatively shor, I hope. So I can finish it. I'm thinking 8 chapter at the very most. I don't want to end up getting stuck halfway through it.

As it is, this can also be a stand-alone. But I really want to make it a full story.

 **Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor the idea of Hogwarts belongs to me. I'm just merging those two for fun purposes.**

* * *

 **"a stolen moment"**

 ** _01\. between the bookshelves_**

* * *

 **.**

"My, my… What do we have here?"

The husky whisper, lips moving right over her ear, shot shivers throughout her body. Sora tightened her grip on the book she was holding, mostly to prevent the little scream that attempted to flee her mouth. Before she could react properly, a warm body pressed her against the bookshelf and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other arm coming up to rest next to her head.

"Potions, Takenouchi? Shouldn't you be asking your partner for help, as this is, you _know_ , a project of two?"

At last, Sora managed to turn around, replying archly, "My partner had Quidditch practice, Ishida."

Slowly, the corner of his lips tugged up; it was a small, but genuine smile. A rare one, as it was, but Sora was growing accustomed to see them. She'd been growing used to them for a year now. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and boy, were anyone to see him now, they wouldn't believe their eyes! Seriously, how could they? Yamato had built this image of a cool and aloof boy for everyone to see, from day one.

But Sora knew him, the _real_ him. The sweet, awkwardly shy, messy-haired blonde boy who'd helped her gather her books after some older students of _his own house_ had knocked them off her hands. The quiet, smart boy who'd made no complaint when he was partnered with her during Potions, and told her he'd like it to make that permanent because she was good at it and he found her pleasant to work with. The boy who never looked at her funny when she sat next to him in the Library to do homework, and actually worked with her when her best friend made excuses to avoid the place.

The boy who slowly became her friend and who grudgingly admitted to thinking of her as his friend too.

And now… now they were more.

"Well, he's done with practice," he said, smirking. "And he'd like to work on his Potions project with his partner now, if it's okay with her."

"Well," she began, already lamenting the fact that her cheeks were getting warmer by the second, though it didn't stop her from smiling. "I suppose it's okay…"

His smirk became a cheeky grin, and he pressed his forehead to hers. His hair shined gold in the late afternoon sun and his blue eyes never looked more mesmerizing. It was amazing how… _ridiculously_ attractive he was, honestly. And sometimes she hated it because it made her feel very… _much_ like one of his fangirls, to think like that. But, not really. Sora was just _glad_ he only let his walls down around her, and his little brother, because if he were always _this_ approachable, she just knew the girls would not hesitate to throw themselves at him.

She liked that he was hers only.

Yamato grabbed her hips, pressing his body closer to hers, and whispered, "Ready for the match this Saturday?"

"I'm going to kick that cute ass of yours, Ishida," she whispered back, tilting her head back until her lips ghosted over his.

"Ah, you see, I'd say the same," he said, and moved forward to press his lips lightly against hers, "but I'd rather fondle yours."

To prove his point, he grabbed her butt firmly, which made her let out an embarrassing little squeak. Sora blushed brightly, and pushed him away using the book she still had in her hands, and then hit his arm with said book.

He smirked. "Trying to assure your victory by injuring me, Takenouchi? You know the nurse will have me fixed within minutes."

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Gryffindor has the best Chaser line in Hogwarts, Ishida. And one of the best Beaters."

"Yes, but Slytherin has the best Seeker, and this year, the best Keeper." Yamato reached over to loop one of his fingers in her hair, tugging lightly. "How much can you score before I catch the Snitch?"

Sora rolled her eyes again, but couldn't really keep the smile off her face. Honestly, she loved this little banter of theirs, she loved the fact that they could banter without falling into an argument, like many friends from different Houses were wont to do when talking about Quidditch.

And many couples as well.

The red-haired girl blinked when she saw her boyfriend approach her with a little smile on his face. She knew that smile, a tempting smile. The kind of smile that often led them to sweet little kisses, which in turn led them to sweet _longer_ kisses, and then to wandering hands, and then they were in a full make-out season. In the middle of the Library.

Again.

So, when he leaned down to her, she placed the book between them. Yamato blinked startled, questioning her with his eyes.

"Not in the Library, Yamato," she said.

"Seriously?"

"It's against the school's rules."

Yamato arched an eyebrow, waited for several seconds, but Sora didn't relent. In fact, she stared right back with the same nonchalance.

"You weren't complaining the last time," he said after a while, smirking at her.

Ah, now _that_ , left her speechless. And blushing, and Sora stuck her tongue at him because he was right, the last time he tried to kiss her hidden away between the bookshelves, she'd let him. And not only that, she kissed him just as hard. Gave as good as she took. So, she had to put a stop to it now; they were, after all, _Prefects_ and as such, were responsible for upholding the rules.

Too bad Yamato made it hard for her sometimes.

With an indignant huff, which made him chuckle, Sora pushed the book into his hands, and then dropped a few more on top of it, before turning to pick up the last one.

"You caught me off guard last time," she said, walking past him and towards their table near the window at the end of the aisle. "It'll not happen again."

His light chuckle echoed around them, soft and warm, like the body that suddenly trapped her against the table.

"Anything you say, Sora," he whispered hotly. "Anything you say." And just as suddenly, he stepped back, rounding the table to drop the books between them, and smiled innocently. "So, Potions?"

 **.**

* * *

 **to be continued (I hope...)**

* * *

So, that's it for now. I'll try to update regularly. Honest. :B


End file.
